


All Alone In There

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Sometimes They Come Back (1991), Sometimes They Come Back - Stephen King
Genre: 60s greasers, Evil greasers, Gen, Greasers, Heaven n Hell, So I gave it one, Sometimes They Come Back (1991) - Freeform, Sometimes They come back, Stephen King - Freeform, This movie totally deserves a fanfiction!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: He wasn't in heaven, nor hell. He was stuck in between "here and one's final destination".





	All Alone In There

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since I loved the movie Sometimes They Come Back” that I decided to write fanfiction for it ^_^ 
> 
> This takes place right after the train accident and is in Wayne’s POV. Enjoy! :)

I don’t know how I got here. I didn’t know what this place was. It all happened so fast. First, I was walking to the library with my little brother Jimmy through a short cut through the tunnel, then next thing I know I’m here. 

 

Where’s Jimmy, my little brother? Is he okay? I would wonder. I call his name over and over but he didn’t respond. That’s when I realized what happened……

 

I remember lying on the cold ground of the train tracks, bleeding from my abdomen after getting thrown on a knife by one of those jerks that harassed and bullied me and Jimmy. As I slowly lied on the ground in pain, I hear one of them yell at me, “You deserved it, man! You had that coming! He had that coming!” as if I did that to myself. 

 

I heard the sound of the train whistle as it was arriving. 

 

No! I can’t die this way! I thought. 

 

The last thing I remember is seeing Jimmy, my sweet baby brother. He tries to help me up but unfortunately he wasn’t strong enough and neither was I. After I heard a large sound of explosion of the train, all I saw was darkness, then when I woke up, I was no longer in Stratford, Connecticut. 

 

I was alone. All alone. Confused. Scared. Sad. But most of all, Regret. Regretting ever going to that train tunnel. If I hadn’t…..I would still be alive, to be there for Jimmy. To watch him grow up into a great human being, to watch him graduate in his schools, fall in love, get married and maybe have children, and just be happy. 

 

But now I can’t see him do any of those things because I’m stuck up here, Not in Heaven nor Hell but stuck in between. 

 

And there's nothing I can do until something can be done. I don’t what’ll happen soon but I have a feeling that I won’t be stuck here for long……

 

Hopefully.


End file.
